


Little things...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Wickling, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Little things...

Curled against a slender frame Billy couldn't remember what time he'd finally given up the fight. Body pressed tightly to Teddy’s warm breath spreading out across Teddy's neck has a small sigh left the mage. Arms wrapped around his waist before he tried to at least pretend to sleep.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." It was still a half asleep sound that feel from his lips as the large male snuggled closer. "Did you rest well?" Soft, dry lips press against his forehead.

Optics perk open and he mumbles tossing softly and trying to go back to rest. Billy was a stubborn man to wake.

All he could do was chuckle as Billy flip flopped and tried to get comfortable again. Once in position, Teddy all but rolled on Billy’s back and blew in his ear.

A small moan echoed has warm breath passed his neck. A groan has he tried to stay still back still against Teddy’s chest.

"You never were an easy riser." His tone soft as he smiled. "You're safe, Bee." He pressed a soft kiss to his ear as he rolled off.

He whined with the loss of warmth. "Tee, where." His tone cut off by a loud yawn.

Teddy couldn't help but out right laugh. "Where, what, Bee." His tone actually serious.

"Where do you think you’re going?" His tone a huff, slender frame curling around a pillow, visible burn marks still present

"I'm not going anywhere." He laid his head against Billy’s arm and smiled. "I'm right where I need to be."

His lips pressed warmly to Tee's face his body rolling closer before he buried his head.

He smiled with the kiss, about to return it before he buried his head, strong arms moved to wrap around his waist.

The day seemed to pass slowly Teddy had disappeared who know where and Billy was left to enjoy his day off in silence. Fingers drummed against the counter top. "Maybe I should text Kate, I shouldn't just stay here.”

He had been dragged around like a rag doll. "I don't want to do this, Cassie." His tone indifferent as he dragged out his phone. 'I got pulled away to some stupid girl thing. Save me.' A quick send to Billy in hopes that he wouldn't laugh at it. 

A phone echoed a small vibration against the counter. Optics narrowing at the text has he sent one back. "You left me for girl things, I'm hurt." Hitting send he offered a smile even if Teddy wasn't here to see it.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he couldn't help but smile, he knew Billy's playful tone even over a text. "I didn't want too. Something about lace and high heels and hey... maybe I can get you something sexy and you can strut around for me tonight."

The flush crossed his face instantly at the mention of wearing lace again. "Tee you left me because a girl mentioned lace... that sounds horrible. x.x "

'No. xD We didn't start talking about lace until an hour after we got here. They want to know if you don't have any plans, you wanna hang out?'

He thought it over for a moment optics drifting to his mess of an apartment."Only if you promise to help me clean later." Hitting send he moved to look for something clean, if Kate or Cassie saw the burns it would just be a way unwanted conversation.

A smile crossed Teddy's face. 'You got it, babe.' Hitting send, he stuck his phone back in his pocket and whistle. "He's on his way." He turned to the small group of girls with a chuckle. Most of the men standing around them looking jealous.

Finding a thin t shirt he moved with ease placing his skinny jeans on he moved to the door. Two subway trips and a small jog and he was at the mall, which is where he figured he should have headed. "Here babe." Hitting send his optics caught the group of guys oogling people, he stood back knowing it'd be easier for Tee to save one of the girls then him.

His phone buzzed again, reaching into his pocket and grabbing it as he began t move through the crowd. He'd always been able to spot Billy no matter what. With his back turned, it didn't take long for strong arms to wrap around his slender frame from behind as a kiss was planted on his neck. "You took long enough, magic man." His tone playful and filled with fondness.

A silent little gasp escaped his mouth leaning in to the warm touch. "We're gonna confuse the girls if you keep doing things like that to me Tee." His tone was playful fingers tangling against the hem of his own shirt.

"Who cares." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Let them be confused. They are most of the time anyway." He twirled Billy around and smiled. "Besides, it isn't anything that they haven't seen from us before.

He felt the turn to his body, slender frame now pressed snuggly against Teddy's." Well hello there Mister Altman." He couldn't help but smirk, fingers tangling in his jacket pocket. "So then baby what ever would you like to do because I’m not trying anything on in front of them."

He barked a laugh out loud. "Well, Mr. Kaplan, I was merely going to suggest looking but..." He wiggled his brow, leaning close too his ear. "And I have a cream for those burns, babe." He leaned back to look onto his eyes. "You cried out wherever you rolled over on them so I figured I could do something besides breathe."

Right the burns. "I'm guessing you'd like me in the bathroom then so you can be a doctor." His voice going a little higher, before his mind began to overthink once again. Maybe lacy things should be put off until he didn't look funny.

"Sounds like a plan." Teddy gave a smirk as he took Billy's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Bee, come back to me, okay." He always seemed to know when Billy was getting lost in his mind, giving his hand a gene squeeze as they walked back to Cassie and the girls.

He didn't say another word moving his feet slowly against the tiled floor. No other words were allowed to escape has Cassie and Kate seemed to wrap around him quickly prattling their heads off and inviting billy to multiple things. He made promises if he was off maybe, if not he was sorry. He seemed fine laughing and giggling with the girls.

Teddy couldn't help but smile. Figuring that this was exactly what Billy needed. He seemed less interested in their rambling as his eyes kept darting to the lace shop that was directly behind the group.

Eventually Kate got a text and the girls were off for manis and pedis, Billy gave a wave trying to decline what they said was needed. Chocolate optics drifting to Teddy for some form of saving.

He chuckled softly. "Sorry girls. Hes with me." They all.gave groans as they smothered Billy cheeks in kisses and skipped off.to do whatever. Teddy walking up and wrapping his arm around Billy’s waist. "Yup, this is what you've been missing."

As they left he gave a relaxed sigh body pressed tightly to Teddy's. "Well Tee if you thought I missed you so much why didn't you stay with me." His tone teasing fingers moving to press against his chest.

"I needed to know." He captured his hand and brought his knuckles to his lips as they walked into the lace shop. He knew that Billy would question such a small reply to his teasing question and that was okay. This was a new chapter for them after all.

Billy couldn't help the raise of his brow needed to know.. He shook it off has he followed Teddy into the shop, a soft sigh escaping his lips. A small flush filling his face has he looked over the objects.

"Been awhile since I've seen that." Teddy smiled as he kissed the flushing cheeks before disappearing into the back of the shop where they kept the more naughty things.

"Tee w..why." he felt his face turn beet red, leave it to Teddy to want to see a messed up body in something pretty, his fingers moved to play with the hem of his shirt brown optics looking over the garments.

"Why what?" His voice sounded a moment later as he walked from the back with a black bag. A smile.across his face as he leaned down, pressing their lips together for a brief moment.


End file.
